


Family Dinner

by VivaVia (QueenFisher)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFisher/pseuds/VivaVia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin invited Theresa along without consulting Martin first. Needless to say, he was a bit worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the character, yada yada, all that copyright stuff

Theresa knew Martin had siblings. Of course she did, she’d been dating him for almost a year and Captain Crieff wasn’t the best at keeping secrets. Large secrets sure, but little things like siblings not so much. She had just assumed he was disconnected from his family, since he barely mentioned them after the first time he told her, and was therefore slightly taken aback when the person on the other end of the line was a woman.

“Martin!” the women said shrilly.

“No, he’s-,” Theresa started to say, but the person started talking very quickly.

“Have I got the wrong number? Has that damned brother of mine gone and changed it again without telling us?” she said. Theresa silently thanked something.

“No, this is Martin’s phone,” she said. “He’s in the loo.”

“Okay good. The last time he did that I had to call his company to get his new mobile. I’m Caitlin, his older sister. Who’s this?” the women said. Theresa couldn’t help noticing she sounded nothing like her brother.

“Theresa,” she responded, and was cut off again before she could go on.

“Oh lovely. I was beginning to think he’d made you up.”

“Who is it?” Martin said, coming up the stairs.

“It’s your sister,” Theresa said, grinning as she lay back down in his bed. For some reason Martin was still nervous whenever she came to his attic flat, but she loved it. Something about sharing a twin bed was rather satisfying.

“What?” Martin explained. “Give it to me!”

“No, I’ve never spoken to your family before, this is interesting!” Theresa protested, scooting back against the wall as Martin attempted to get the mobile from her.

“I can call back later if you’re busy,” said Caitlin.

“No, not at all, you’re fine!” said Theresa, who had managed to subdue her boyfriend by sitting in his lap, although Martin was still scowling a bit.

“Well, if Martin’s there tell him not to forget about mum’s birthday dinner tonight,” his sister said. Theresa grinned widely again as Martin groaned.

“Cat, I told you last week, I’m busy,” he said, leaning over to Theresa’s ear to talk into the phone.

“And I told you I didn’t care what plans you’ve got, you’re not missing it like last year!”

“I was in Morocco last year, I didn’t have a choice!” he argued.

“Martin, I’m not plans,” Theresa said, turning to him before talking into the phone again.

“He’ll be there, he’s super excited!” she told his sister.

“Thank goodness for the German girlfriend. Who is real,” said Caitlin.

“Of course she’s real!” Martin said loudly. “And she’s from Liechtenstein!”

“Theresa, you’re welcome to come as well. Our mother had been dying to meet you,” Caitlin added.

“I’d love too!” Theresa chirped. Martin groaned again, louder this time, and she leaned to silence him by kissing the side of his mouth. Martin responded by pushing aside her curly hair and latching onto a spot behind her ear.

“Fabulous. It’s at seven, and my house not Simon’s.”

“Thanks Cat, I know, see you then,” said Martin, removing the mobile from Theresa’s hand and pulling her closer to him.

“Okay Martin, and-,” the phone beeped as Martin ended the call and placed it on his dresser.

“That was rather rude,” said Theresa, turning around to face him and straddling his hips at the same time.

“We don’t have to come to dinner,” he said, grabbing her hips to keep her against him.

“Why shouldn’t we? It sounds like fun,” her replied. She scooted closer and rose up on her knees so she was higher then him. Martin reached his head up to kiss her again.

“You wouldn’t think so if you met them,” he said. Theresa smiled against his mouth.

“Well I haven’t met them, have I?” she said.

“No, I suppose not,” said Martin. Theresa smiled again and kissed him fully, pressing herself against his chest.

_____________

So far nothing too outrageous had happened, and Martin was praying to gods he didn’t believe in that the night would continue normally. Simon had given him a ridiculous hug as usual. Theresa had been in the middle of shaking Caitlin’s hand when she noticed Martin being lifted off the floor by his older brother, and laughed so hard she’d started to cry. Simon had taken a liking to her immediately; despite the fact he hadn’t actually been able to introduce himself through her laughter and Martin’s groans of protest that it wasn’t actually that funny. His mother had been upstairs, but had heard the commotion and come downstairs to find Martin arguing with Simon, Theresa trying and failing to pull herself together, and Caitlin complaining that if she’d wanted to spend the evening around a bunch of children she’d have invited Simon’s two boys. 

“I like your family,” Theresa whispered to Martin as Caitlin showed them to the sitting room.

“Oh shut up,” Martin whispered back, and Theresa laughed. He’d introduced her to Caitlin’s fiancé Richard, before Caitlin reappeared to shepherd them all into the dining room.

“I want to learn more about you Theresa,” said Simon when the conversation and lulled a bit.

“Well, what do you know about me?” she asked, smiling. So far the conversation had been mostly dominated by Simon, who was going around the table questioning each party individually.

“Anything, Martin’s been very cryptic,” Simon responded.

“Yes,” Caitlin put in. “So far all we know is that you like planes and-well not much else. I think Martin’s just very excited to find someone with a similar affinity for aviation.” 

“I do talk about things besides aviation,” Martin protested.

“When?” jabbed Simon, poking his brother. Wendy, Theresa, and Caitlin laughed, and Martin tried very heard to scowl in three directions at once.

“I think he also mentioned something about working in politics. Which is interesting, because I work on a council myself,” Simon added. Theresa smiled and shot a glance at Martin.

“I may have, ah, failed to mention your exact position,” he stuttered, taking a large bite of his food.

“See, he’s told us all practically nothing,” Wendy Crieff said. “I don’t know how he turned out like that, Caitlin and Simon contact me every week don’t you?”

“Well, I do fly around the world.” Martin muttered.

“I think you should introduce me again. You can use the title,” Theresa said, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.  

“I don’t know your title, it’s to bloody long,” protested Martin. Theresa giggled.

“Stop being mysterious Martin. You know I’ve always hated those couples that laugh at private jokes all the live long day,” said Caitlin.

“Well, it’s not really private,” said Theresa, turning back to the conversation. “At least not at home. I’m looking after things while my brother is away at school. As soon as he gets older hopefully there won’t be as much commotion around me.”

“I’m not quite sure I follow,” said Simon. It looked like he spoke for the rest of the table.

“Oh for god’s sake, she’s the Princess of Liechtenstein. I didn’t say anything because I knew none of you would believe me so I just said she worked for the government,” said Martin. Wendy started chuckling, and every other head at the table turned to face her.

“I saw on that on that website of yours, the one with the ridiculous airplanes. It said you flew the King and Princess of Liechtenstein, but Martin that was nearly a year ago,” she said.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” said Martin, frowning.

“I’m still stuck on Martin dating the Princess of Liechtenstein,” said Caitlin. “He’s terrible at talking to women, how’d that happen?”

“Oh he hasn’t improved. I just thought he was sweet,” said Theresa.

“But you’re actually the Princess of Liechtenstein?” Caitlin asked. Theresa nodded and took a sip of her drink.

“Honestly I was wonder why no one had brought it up earlier,” she said. “Usually it’s the first thing people say to me.”

“So when did you start dating? That web update was last October,” said Wendy.

“The same time,” said Martin, frowning.

“So let me get this straight,” said Simon. “You’ve been dating the Princess of Liechtenstein for ten months without telling anyone that she’s the Princess of Liechtenstein.”

“Well, Douglas and Carolyn and Arthur know who I am,” said Theresa. “They flew me. And the four that used to live downstairs, what where they called?”

“Not helping,” said Martin.

“Oh so you just didn’t tell us,” said Caitlin.

“Would you have believed me? You didn’t even believe me when I told you I had a girlfriend in the first place!” Martin said, slumping down in his chair. Theresa started to rub on hand up and down his thigh, and he looked at her affectionately.

“Richard, how’s the wedding planning going?” Wendy said loudly, noticing the tension between Martin and his siblings. Caitlin looked happy to change the subject and talk about her own plans.

“We’ve been thinking winter theme,” she said quickly. “So probably sometime in December or January.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Cat,” said Simon. “Most people are pretty busy during that time, you’ll barely have any guests.”

“Well, it’s going to be quite small,” said Richard.

“Yes. Just family and close friends. And any royalty, if they happen to be hanging around,” Caitlin joked, glancing across the table. Theresa chuckled, but Martin frowned.

“Cat, that’s the busiest season for flights,” he said.

“Told you so,” said Simon. Caitlin rolled her eyes and continued talking. After dinner had finished, Simon had dragged Martin away when Richard asked him to come take a look at something upstairs. Caitlin invited Theresa back into the sitting room, where she promptly began asking more about how Theresa and Martin had met.

“When he was flying. I was actually trying to spite my brother by picking an airline that didn’t look like it would be a good flight. Turned out much better then I was ever expecting,” Theresa replied.

“Do you know about the watermelon incident?” Cat said. Theresa shook her head, confused, and Caitlin smiled.

______

“Why are you laughing again?” asked Martin as he walked into the room. Theresa and Caitlin were sitting next to each other on the couch, and Wendy was in an armchair.

“Nothing Martin,” said Theresa, scooting over and patting the couch next to her.

“I’m not stupid,” said Martin, not moving from his spot in the doorway. Caitlin shot Theresa a look, and she started laughing again.

“Stop it Cat,” she said, clutching her sides as she tried desperately to calm down. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, Caitlin was smiling from ear to ear, and Wendy was looking on fondly. Suddenly, Martin’s eyes widened and he put his head in his hands.

“You told her about the watermelon incident, didn’t you?” he asked. Theresa would have been able to see his face burning red through his hands if she hadn’t doubled over with laughter.

“Caitlin no!” Martin groaned. The two women on the couch ignored him, continuing to laugh until they both had tears coming from their eyes.

“Mum, why didn’t you stop her?” asked Martin, turning to his mother. Wendy smiled at him.

“Don’t be upset darling,” she said. “I think it’s lovely that you sister is bonding with Theresa.”

“Yes, lovely!” Martin snapped. “But it would have been better of they could have bonded over something other then the watermelon incident!”

“I’m sorry Martin,” said Theresa, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath, although she didn’t stop giggling. “Common, sit down.”

“No. No, you know what-,” Martin started to say, but Simon’s booming voice interrupted him.

“I heard something about the watermelon incident!” he said, slapping Martin on the back. “Richard hasn’t heard the story, has he?”

“Alright, shut up!” Martin practically shouted. He turned passed his brother and went into another room. Theresa leapt up after him. 

“No, Martin wait!” she called, following him past Simon. They heard her say something in German, and Martin say her name in an exasperated voice.

“I feel like that was a little much,” said Catlin, finally composing herself.

“Just a bit dear,” said Wendy. 

___________

They ended up leaving Simon’s house much later then they intended. Martin was worrying about having enough hours to fly in the morning, but Theresa reassured him that it would be fine.

“You worry far to much,” she said. “Like tonight. Your family is lovely.”

“It’s just they-,” Martin started, but didn’t quite know how to finish, so he let the sentence drop. Theresa smiled and rubbed his arm.

“It’s okay. I have an intimidating family too, if you’ll remember.”

“Your family is supposed to be intimidating. They’re royals. Mine just…I feel like they never believe a word I say.”

“I suppose. Perhaps you can wait a bit more to tell them you’re moving to Zurich in a month.” Martin stopped dead in the street, a look of horror on his face.

“Oh god. Oh god! I forgot all about that!” he exclaimed. “Theresa, I forgot that completely! How could I forget that? How?”

“I’m not sure,” Theresa responded as she approached the car. “But like I said, don’t worry.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible at the moment,” Martin grumbled. Theresa smirked.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. Captain,” she said.  

 

 


End file.
